Thunder Island
First mentioned in chapter 1108. Description Thunder Island is located in the Sea of Death, an extremely dangerous sea zone. The island is the only location that player can reside when exploring the Sea of Death. Due to the island being protected by thunder and lightning all the time, sea monsters are unable to reach the island, allowing it to be a safe haven for naval forces. There is a regular contest held on the island, for the rights to the shipyards and repair yards on the island, as well as temporary teleportation arrays on the island. During this contest, players are to complete in occupying the 17 monster encampments on the island. Depending on the number of encampments occupied, a Guild or Adventurer Team will be able to gain access to the better shipyards and repair yards on the island. In the case that a Guild or Team occupy all 17 encampments during the competition, they are considered to have total dominion over the island. However, even in Shi Feng's previous life, none of the superpowers had ever been able to achive this method. In the end, these superpowers jointly operated the island. Another method to gain absolute authority on the island is via the Thunder Emblem. There are only 10 Thunder Emblems in the game, and whoever holds all 10 of them is considered the master of the island. The emblem has 3 different effects that grant's the player exclusive privileges on the island First Thunder Island Contest During the first Thunder Island Contest, some of the superpowers that appear were: Dragon-Phoenix Pavilion (Both Phoenix Rain's forces and Nine Dragons Emperor's forces were represented), Sacred Temple, Battle Wolves, Miracle Guild, King's Return and Nine Heavens Pavilion. Sacred Temple had brought the most members, a total of 710 members, while Phoenix Pavilion had brought the fewest members, even with their alliances. Placements: # Miracle - Occupied 4 encampments (Miracle had obtained 3 and the Dragon Pavilion had obtained 1, due to Nine Dragons Emperor merging with them.) #* Obtained control over 1 Large Shipyard, 1 Small Repair Yard, and 30% of the shares of the Large Repair Yard # Battle Wolves - Occupied 3 encampments #* Gained control over 1 Medium Shipyard, 1 Small Repair Yard, and 25% shares of the Large Repair Yard # Phoenix Pavilion (Had the assistance of Zero Wing) - Occupied 2 encampments #* Gained control over 1 Medium Shipyard, 1 Small Repair Yard, and 20% shares of the Large Repair Yard # Sacred Temple - Occupied 2 encampments #* Obtained 15% shares of the Large Repair Yard's, and 50% shares of a Small Shipyard's. # Nine Heavens Pavilion - Occupied 2 encampments #* Acquired the final 10% shares of the Large Repair Yard's, and 50% of a Small Shipyard's. # Unknown - Since sixth place and below hadn't earned any shares of Thunder Island's Large Repair Yard. In fact, they weren't even granted any control of a Small Shipyard. They only gained the right to vote for Thunder Island's development path and temporary teleportation arrays. Second Thunder Island Contest * Month after first contest. Category:Islands